A Fated Child: Pages in the Life of Quistis
by Faethin
Summary: Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe. These are little bits of her life. Revised and updated
1. Anew

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

A year later...

As Quistis finished the welcoming speech a thunderous applause filled the hall. The new students were all divided into three groups and led to the dance hall by the graduated SeeDs. One by one, they left the auditorium until the only remaining people were the high-ranking SeeDs and Headmaster Cid.

She was again instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe, and she was in charge of the first and seventh years of the Garden. "Because you look a lot like the big sister we all need" had said Headmaster Cid when she had asked why she had been chosen to instruct the young cadets, and "Because you are by far our most talented SeeD apt for teaching in the final levels of the training" he had said when she had asked why she had been given the last year as well. True though it was, it was also very tiring for her, and she was not yet too sure about being fit for the job.

"Great work, as usual," said Xu approaching her, some hours later, when the ceremony was over. "Let's just hope they don't forget everything you said about honour and courtesy the first time they get to try the cafeteria's hot dogs".

"Let's hope so," said Quistis, laughing. "It's too bad not even the rank allows for privileges in the cafeteria. At least for someone I know." She smiled as she saw Zell just entering the hall along with the Pig-tailed Girl.

"Hey, Quistis! I mean, Instructor Trepe, uh, yeah," he said, blushing a little and looking at the Pig-tailed Girl. "D'you hear the latest? Rinoa is gonna be made honorary Instructor!"

"Yes, I had heard," said Quistis, nodding. "Honorary Instructor No. 20, Rinoa Heartilly, in charge of Magical Training."

"Yeah, that's it!" he said. "'Course, I'd forgotten that you are the unofficial Garden Intelligence officer!" The Pig- tailed Girl burst into giggles. "Anyway, I was looking for Squall. Rinoa told me that he's supposed to meet her at the Secret Place tonight at eleven."

"But that's technically not allowed..." said Xu.

"Indeed, it isn't," said Quistis with a sigh. "But since when does Rinoa care about rules? And I think she's infecting Squall with that attitude."

"Well, she _is_ an Instructor." Zell said, scratching the back of his head.

"Have you ever seen me or Quistis sneaking around the garden almost at midnight at will?" inquired Xu, raising an eyebrow.

"No, least not you," said Zell, but as he was about to add something else, Quistis narrowed her eyes at him.

"Anyway!" he said, quickly. "We gotta go! Catch up with you later!"

He left speedily, the Pig-tailed Girl following behind.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Xu started.

"How can he be a graduated SeeD?"

"How I can really feel no remorse in breaking up the rules just like that."

"Ah! Ladies!" Headmaster Cid said loudly, seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Wonderful job! I'm so proud of my students right now I could burst! And, just between you and me, I sure feel relieved that I did manage to pick up the right choices of Instructors to handle the ceremony."

"Thank you, sir," both girls answered.

"Seriously, a truly wonderful job! Edea as well thought it was great. I especially liked your speech, Quistis, the whole part of the pride and the will to fight along your fellow soldiers. It almost made me want to enlist myself in the program."

"Is Matron here?" asked Quistis.

"Yes, well, I mean, she was. She felt a bit tired and left early. You'll find her up at first our in the morning on Monday, though. I heard she wanted to remind all students about the true meaning of SeeD and how they should always behave properly, in accordance to the rules, for that is truly the role of SeeD: to maintain peace and order, and all that stuff... She's probably going to stop at every classroom to tell them that. You know, the Edea way.

"The Edea way," repeated Xu, laughing.

"I wish she hadn't left so early," Quistis said, looking away. "I wished to have a few words with her."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, Instructor. And now, one last congratulations isn't out of order, I suppose. And with that, I'd send everybody off to bed. I feel as if the ceremony had been going on for days now. Guess it's the age, you know. Or maybe I had a little too much champagne? Nah, it's not that, maybe I _am_ getting old..."

"Or maybe it's just that it's already half past two," Quistis said.

"Yes, of course. Now, then! Everybody back to the dorms! Great work, you two, and everybody else involved! Quistis, make sure the hall does remain locked up. I've heard rumours that some of the older students have been sneaking around at night and using this same hall along with the training center as some kind of nightly rendezvous point. Must be that CC group again."

Quistis smiled and dropped her sight. "Yes, it must be them again."

Headmaster Cid let out a yawn. "I'm almost in the need of a Full-life. Good night, ladies. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"So, the CC group?" said Xu, raising her brow again but smiling, when the Headmaster had left.

"I could tell them to meet at night right here and make the rumour true, you know," Quistis said.

"Or you could simply tell the Trepies to make them do so."

"Oh, don't say things like that! Sometimes, I just don't know what to make of them. Did I tell you about that poem I found on my desk?"

"The one about the Gold that flows like a River from your forehead?" said Xu with a giggle.

"No, the one written with permanent ink on my datapad. It took me forever to clean it up. And I didn't make it before Irvine came and claimed the authorship."

"Irvine Kinneas? A Trepie? I wouldn't think so..."

"I never gave the thought a chance. I never _will_ give the thought a chance," she said, almost shuddering.

She sighed then.

"Now that I think about it, I never give any of those thoughts a chance."


	2. Lesson

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

"Whirl!"

The seven students raised their chain whips at the same time and whirled them above their heads, waiting for the command word.

"Slash!"

They slashed at their respective dummy. Six of them barely touched it and the seventh completely missed it.

"Whirl!"

Again, the whips were raised and held in a whirling motion; yet, this time, Quistis did not speak the order to attack until about a minute had gone by.

"Slash!"

The students slashed at their dummies and not one of them hit their target.

"Whirl!"

The students, some of them groaning, raised their whips for the third time and stood whirling it above their heads.

"This is precisely what happens when you do not exercise your arms," she said, taking off her glasses and placing them on the small desk besides her. She then took her own chain whip.

"If you're feeling a little sore in your arms, it is because you do not have the skill it takes to wield your weapon of choice. Yet.

She walked up in front of the eighth dummy.

"It does take a quite a lot of practice, and patience, for that matter. But in the end, as with everything that so requires, it all depends on your own will to see things through."

"But there is something you must always, _always_ remember."

She joined them in whirling her own chain whip, Save the Queen.

"This is not a lasso, it is a weapon."

The glimmer emanating from it made it look like a dancing strand of pure gold around her.

"This was no order, it was your own choice to join SeeD."

Some of the students were already wavering and their motion was beginning to lose rhythm.

"And this will be no dummy. Attack!"

All eight of them slashed at their own dummy. There were many loud cracks but none of them made it even close to hit the target. Except Quistis, whose dummy's head was cleanly cut off its stuffed body.

"It will be another person, another living, breathing person, just like me, just like you. And the end will probably not be any different from this," she said, pointing at the dummy's head.

None of the students dared say anything; in fact, the silence was so awkward that Quistis thought that maybe she had gone a little too far this time. She relaxed her back and stretched out her arms, as she had done countless times after a battle, and said soothingly: "But you shouldn't trouble yourselves much. There will be times in which this kind of decision will be laid for you; and that's why you're here: to learn how to properly make those decisions."

"I think we've had enough for today," she said, smiling just to comfort them. "You are far from ready to engage in actual combat, but I feel that beginning to know the Training Center is just right for you. I will prepare a safe zone and we'll visit the Grounds tomorrow at noon."

She noticed the puzzled looks on their faces.

"Don't worry. You'll be quite safe with me. And now, dismissed!"

One by one they left, whispering amongst themselves. Quistis sat down again to her desk and put on her eyeglasses. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes.

_You'll be quite safe with me._

She spent the rest of the day going through the last years' essays on the handling of victims after a conflict. A full, ten-paged paper for each of the thirty five students. The afternoon came and she was still writing down several points that would have to be revised in class the next day. "One must proceed with extreme empathy towards the subject. This is basically the key to your success in the handling of victims."

She did not like the term _subject_, not in such a context. But since it was part of the guidelines there was no way of underlining it in red.

Three hours later, she was finally done. Since she had taken a small meal Selphie had brought to her, she decided to skip dinner and head already to the Training Grounds and make the safe zone ready. On her way she came across Irvine, who reasserted her authorship over the poem, and Zell, practicing her acrobatics in front of the Pig-tailed Girl, who was staring at him with her eyes shining. Bowing her head politely in a very Quistis-like way, she made her way through the hallways and into the Grounds' entrance.

There was a small computer terminal in which she entered her password and began the security level routines. She chose level 10, the maximum security level, and proceeded to the Center. It was necessary to make sure personally that the security levels had been correctly set in order to avoid incidents. A tall fence had been raised on both sides of the left path leading to the inner pool, and even if she did hear noises coming from the thick mass of bushes to her right she knew the steel fences were more than enough to bar any hostile approach.

Suddenly, there was a laughing sound. Very faint, but definitely laughter, coming from the clearing a little ahead of hers. Quistis felt curious and decided to come closer to whoever was the source. How strange to find someone cheering at night in the Training Grounds. She came up to the entrance of the Secret Spot, and stood silent. There was a whispered conversation, but the light was very dim and she could not make out anything yet with her eyes, still used to the brighter twilight of outside. Then she heard a word she had heard hundreds of times before and smiled.

"Whatever."

Why did it not occur to her? Why did she not think that...?

As she was about to step in and say "Hi" she noticed something lying on the floor.

A single white feather.

She stared at it. She understood it all now. She felt quite ashamed, even stupid. Before her eyes could get used to the dim light, she turned away, not really angry. She just did not want to hear anything anymore.


	3. Duty

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

One of the students skipped her class, and she was rather quick to notice it. The seventh year had promised to read his paper on the handling of victims to the whole class, as Quistis had found it quite interesting and particularly eloquent. Soon after dismissing the Monday class she went looking for him. The cafeteria Trepies told her (among many other flowery things) that they had not seen him nor heard anything about him. A little puzzled, she asked around the library, were she had thought she might find him, if anyone had seen Dack Baum. The Pig-tailed Girl, whom she had found turning dreamily the pages of a poetry book Rinoa had recommended her, told her that someone had been talking about a little spar at the Training Center and that someone had mentioned the name Baum as well. 

Quistis rolled her eyes. Why did they insist on "meeting" in the Training Center? And having spars outside of a training session had sometimes drawn hard feelings among the students. But since it was technically not forbidden she could do little more than watch and take care of them in case things went wrong.

She was done with going through the first-years' homework, so she decided to take a little break and practice her violin while the night came. She had been studying violin since that day when Selphie had arranged the impromptu concert for Squall and everyone had had to learn what they could, in three or four hours, about any kind of instrument. She had immediately taken a like for the violin.

As the mellow sounds of "Eyes on Me" filled her dorm, an hour or two later, there was a sudden knock on her door. Startled, she opened it; there stood a short, very pale girl with a little cut across her forehead.

"Instructor Trepe!" she cried, barely holding back her tears. "There's been an accident! Dack! He, he's gone! He disappeared! We told him not to! But he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't listen! He, he, he just took off to the lagoon! Then we heard it roar! And there was a yell! He, he, he didn't come back! He-

"Calm down!" Quistis said, holding her arms out. The girl buried her face in her chest and burst into sobs. "Calm down, Irene, and tell me what's happened."

"It-it's Dack, Instructor," said Irene, between hiccups. "We were gonna have a friendly match, nothing big, I swear! And we went down to the Training Grounds. Dack was saying that if we stuck together there was nothing to be afraid of, 'cause I was scared. I was scared! Because what if we came a-across T-Rexaur?"

"And Dack got lost, to make it short. Got it," Quistis said a little sharply. Perhaps she felt bad about it a few days later, but she was quite annoyed at the girl's lack of nerve at the moment. "Let's go! You go find any of the other SeeDs and tell them that I need assistance. I sure will if it's T-Rexaur we're talking about. Send them to the Training Grounds."

"Hurry up, Instructor!" the girl cried as Quistis made her way to the Training Center.

The entrance showed no sign of strife, but further into the hallway Quistis found another student: a tall, blond teenager with freckles. He was holding a gunblade in his left hand and was clutching his shoulder. As she drew near he let out a moan and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Quistis!" somebody called from behind. It was Rinoa. She had run into Irene and had sped to the Training Grounds as soon as she could.

"Take care if him," Quistis said, kneeling in front of the boy. She felt his pulse. "He's hurt, but he'll make it." She stood up and darted towards the Grounds.

"Where are you going?" asked Rinoa.

"I have to find Dack still!"

Since the safe zone had been taken down two days before, Quistis had all sorts of trouble reaching the inner pool. There seemed to be more Grats lurking about than any other time, and she had to slash her way through a good half a dozen before reaching the little bridge that took her to the pool.

She found no sign of Dack, except for a long, wide and deeply cut track on the dirt. _Like the one a huge tail would leave behind._

Suddenly, there was a shout, a flash and out of the bushes sprang Dack, with his notched gunblade, a Hyperion, still smoking. He barely seemed to recognize Quistis when he hoarsely yelled: "Run! Run! Get out of here! It's right at my tail!"

He stumbled and fell at her feet. She helped him stand up and tried to lead him out to the other side of the gate, but he seemed to be in pain (or perhaps he was too scared) each time he tried to take a step. He moaned and moaned and hung to her neck until his weight was too much and they both fell down.

"It's no use!" she yelled. "Pull yourself together! I can't carry you all the way to the exit!"

There was a great roar from behind. Quistis turned round and gasped. T-Rexaur had emerged from the bushes and had opened his terrible jaws as it lunged his head at her. She leapt forward and the beast missed by a hair. It immediately spun around and swung its tail like a massive whip. Dack, with what strength he had left, rolled away and avoided it; but Quistis, having just landed and turned to face the monster, received the full brunt of the attack. She afterwards recalled it was like being hit by a huge, scaly log. It sent her flying several feet in the air and splashing into the pool.

"Instructor!" Dack cried, terrified. He got up as he could and tried to make it to the pool, but the beast roared and charged at him. Its jaws again were shown and they barely closed with a horrible noise little more than an inch away from him, as he had thrown himself in a roll to his left again. With a last effort, he tried to stab the monster's foot, but he failed to pull the trigger at the right time. T-Rexaur let out a howl and dark blood flowed out from the wound; but the brave attack had done little more than upset it. Its tail again swirled in the air, poised to strike, but as it was about to smash the student it was ensnared by a golden strand that held it tightly away from Dack. With a roar, the beast turned to it and tried to bite it off. Its razor-like teeth would have torn any kind of chain to bits as if it were a silken thread. But not Save the Queen.

Quistis stood like an adamantine statue at the pool's shore. She was soaked and a thread of blood ran from her lips and nose. There was a look of pure sternness on her stained face. She pulled away her chain whip and whirled it around her. With a deafening roar, T-Rexaur raised his head to the sky. There was a rumbling noise and Quistis knew what was coming.

"Dack! Get out of here! It won't attack you while casting the spell!"

Dack stumbled his way across the Grounds. Before he disappeared behind the door, he tossed something at Quistis.

"Instructor, catch!"

Then the ground beneath her feet broke, and with loud, crashing sounds it seemed to twitch, groan and scream in anger, or so Quistis told Rinoa a few days later. The earth sprang and she was sent flying through the air again. Oddly enough, she felt little pain as she landed just a few feet away from the monster. When she saw the approaching maw she was still too dazed even to scream.

Suddenly, there was a shout, a flash and out of the bushes sprang Squall. The Renzokuken was not enough to drive the beast away, but the Fated Circle was enough to daze it just enough for Quistis to stand up, painfully raise her arms, stretch them towards T-Rexaur and whisper:

"Degenerator."

There were lights, flashes and then utter darkness, as the mighty T-Rexaur roared and roared, yet each roar seemed to grow fainter and fainter, until it was no more than an echo in the distance. When all the lights and all the blackness were gone, there stood only Quistis and Squall. There was no sign of the monster, except for the same tracks that she had found earlier. They were indeed the tracks of its tail.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest and in her belly that made her bow.

"Are your all right?" asked Squall.

She coughed, but she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"No."

The pain was increasing. The excitement of the battle had temporarily lessened it, but now that her heart would be slowing down to her quiet and collected rhythm, she was beginning to notice how hurt she was.

"I haven't got with me a cure spell or anything," said Squall. There was note of concern in his usually apathetic voice.

She coughed again, and again politely covered her mouth. A bloodstain appeared on her hand.

"I better go to Dr. Kadowaki soon, then," she said.


	4. Dream

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

She was sitting on a chair, with her hair undone, her arms relaxed and her legs stretched out. The room was lit by a little candle that seemed to shine with a very bright light, perhaps a bit brighter than it should. It stood on the floor a few feet away from her.

Then there was not one candle but two. In a chandelier. A three armed one. The candle in the middle was not lit. Since she, by her very own nature, did not like incompleteness, she stood up and took the left candle. It went off the moment she drew it near the middle candle. She placed it back on its spot and took the right one. It went off the moment she drew it near the left candle. Then she was in the dark.

But she could see nevertheless, at least she "knew" she could see. Somehow, she could see that she was in a classroom, with all of the empty seats in front of her. Except for one, where Squall sat with his face burrowed in his monitor. She walked up to him and said: "Hi".

"Hi," he said.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Waiting for her."

"Of course. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

And they waited, for an hour or two, but she never came. At last, after yawning and placing his arm around her, he rested his head on hers.

"You shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"Why?"

"Because of her."

"What about it?"

"Do you really need me to explain?"

"But aren't you my friend too?"

She thought about it. She really did. But she found it very hard to concentrate. She could barely manage to look away.

Suddenly, there was a balcony, just a few feet away from them. She stood up and walked to it. She leant on the hand rail and stared at the sea. He stood beside her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? After all this time..."

"I thought this was what you wanted."

"I don't _know_ if this is what I want. It is what I've often dreamed of, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if it's truly what I want. I just don't know. I _feel_ it really is, but I just don't know it."

"There are things that you are not supposed to know, just feel."

_It's only a dream_

"How can you know that?"

"I don't. I just feel that way."

_Maybe it's only a dream_

"But, but I really can't tell... I don't..."

"...know."

_It__'s only a dream_

"But maybe, just maybe, you're right..." she said, drawing close to him.

"It is all one more link the chain..."

A chain?

She stepped away.

"I don't believe that."

Then Squall turned away and left the balcony. She wanted to call him back, she wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to say that she never meant to make him go away. But she felt it wouldn't be true.

"But why?" she asked.

"Why what?" asked Rinoa.

"Why is there nothing left for me?"

"Wake from your sleep, fated child," said Rinoa. "There is no cradle anymore."

"There is only hurt," said Quistis.


	5. Friendship

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

Her chest was very sore, but she felt the strength coming back to her as the days went by. She, of course, received numerous visits (the Trepies came and brought her flowers, "get well-soon" cards and even a flower pot with a beautiful, white lily) and she didn't feel very bored the short times she spent on her own: Selphie had brought her a whole bunch of homework she had to go through.

Still, there were little whiles when she did feel a little lonely.

On a bright, shiny morning, when Balamb Garden was hovering above the Bay of Dollet, Quistis found her violin on a chair, along a letter written by Dack. In it he thanked her, as he had been doing since the incident, and told her that, by suggestion of Instructor Heartilly, he had discretely taken her violin from her quarters and sent it to her; and he said he thought she was a great violinist.

Quistis sighed, a little painfully. She could not yet sit up very well, much less play the violin. Still, she thought it would have been a good idea, with a very kind intention. Maybe in a day or two she would me able to play it. She closed her eyes peacefully, quietly humming the last tune she had been playing before Irene had come knocking at her door.

A gentle knock made her open her eyes and quiet down. She turned her head to the door as it slowly opened. In peeked Rinoa's head, and, seeing that Quistis was awake, she smiled and came in. She shut the door.

"Wake up, sleepy child," she said, still smiling. "There's no time to waste in bed anymore."

"There's only hurt," Quistis muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Quistis said, laughing quietly.

"Well, that's a good sign," Rinoa said brightly. "You can laugh already! I thought you were going to sleep your way through my visit. I've been practicing a lot my monologues lately, you know. I've never had such a polite listener in my life!"

"Oh, don't make me laugh," said Quistis, laughing. "It still hurts a bit when I do."

"I'm sorry, would you like me to bring along Irvine instead? Maybe you could use some poetry. I mean, with the flowers the Trepies brought you and all... I guess we might have to call in Trepe Groupie No. 4."

"Stop it!" Quistis said, giggling. "It really hurts a little!"

Both girls burst into giggles. Ever since she met her, Quistis had always admired the gift Rinoa had for making people feel so cheerful, perhaps so full of joy. It was a small wonder that he seemed to love her so much.

The laughter quieted down after a while, but Quistis felt the pain had lessened since the last time she had actually laughed a little.

"Actually, it doesn't hurt that much anymore," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Rinoa asked.

"Better, a lot better than three days ago. And I guess I do look a lot better too. Dr. Kadowaki nearly fainted when she saw me come in. I sure must've scared her...

"Her and everybody else, young lady!" Rinoa said. "You should've seen the look on everybody's face when Squall helped you out of the Training Center and all the way across the hallway to the infirmary. I got here about a minute after you did. I almost cried the first time I saw you, lying on the gurney, with your mouth all covered in blood and your uniform all torn. Dr. Kadowaki _was_ scared out of her wits, not because of your condition, though."

"Really? Why then?"

"Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe because she loves you like a daughter and you came to her more beaten up than Raijin on Fujin's time of the month?

"It must've been awful. I really must've looked terrible."

"Sure you did. But you're okay now, and you know what? We all agree that you look great with your hair down. Don't ask me if it's true, but I've heard rumours that your beloved fan club was conducting a poll about an hour ago: 'What do you think of Instructor Trepe's new look, with her hair like a waterfall of sunlight over her shoulders?'"

Quistis blushed a little. "Sometimes, I just don't know what to make of them."

But she smiled then and Rinoa laughed. Then they were both silent for a while. Their eyes met amidst the silence, and for a while Quistis felt that something she had been longing so much for so much time was perhaps beginning to unfold. Her heart beat quietly and her breathing was at ease. She felt very peaceful.

She felt the presence of a friend.

"It was a very brave thing to do, you know?" said Rinoa.

"It's part of my job," Quistis said, turning her eyes to the ceiling.

"It was still a very brave thing to do."

"You would've done the same thing."

"Don't be so sure," Rinoa said, dropping her gaze. "If I'd known that T-Rexaur was going to be lurking around the Grounds I'm not too sure if I would've jumped right into action, just like you did."

"I bet you wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"That's precisely the thing, you see," Rinoa said. "We've been talking about this little detail, Squall and me: he said almost exactly what you just told me, that I would've forgotten everything and rushed to the Training Grounds if one of my students had been in danger. I'm not so sure about it, to be honest. You, for example, would act a lot more rational than me most of the times.

"Are you saying I acted irrationally?" Quistis inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, of course it's not that," Rinoa said. "What I'm trying to say is that you acted with such energy, such a will, that I can't help but admire you. I really do. Now I see why they say you really are Balamb's best instructor."

"You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not! It's true! Squall thinks exactly the same. I didn't know how much he cared for you until I saw the look on his face when I told him you were going one-on-one with T-Rexaur. He... yeah, beneath that adamantine shell we all know and love, he really looks up to you, you know? We all do."

"Squall is by far stronger than I am," Quistis said. "I don't see how..."

"Do you think it's all about being strong? Well, it's not. It's about a lot of things. And I think you are terrific about those things. Think about it."

"I'd rather not. I don't see..."

"Think about it," Rinoa said, leaning forwards. "Take Squall, for example. Sure, he could beat the hell out of all of us at the same time, but do you think he can be as tender as you can with the first graders?"

"That's sweet," said Quistis, looking away. "But what are you trying to tell me?"

"Take, uh, Selphie, for another. She sure can be cute and hyper and cheery and whatever with anyone, but do you think she has the coolness to get through any tense situation unscathed?"

"I think she's cool," Quistis said, somewhat shyly.

"Come on, you know what I mean," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't," Quistis answered, turning her gaze at her again. "Actually, I have no idea of what you're trying to tell me. I just feel that you're going around in circles, either trying to cheer me up or trying to convey something else."

"Stick with option number two. Why would I be trying to "convey" something?"

Quistis sighed. "I guess you wouldn't."

They both fell silent again for a while. There were some gulls flying around the bay and their cries were the only thing that broke the silence. Quistis felt something that she had been feeling recently and had been growing inside of her. Something that sometimes made her feel so uncomfortable she had had to walk away with some quick excuse (sometimes, a very poor one). She had, of course, decided to shut it deeply within her. Even she did not know exactly what it was.

"Was Squall hurt?" she asked.

"Squall? Not at all. He says he usually gets a little sore after pitched battles, I guess out of sheer nerves. But no, he's okay."

"Squall? Nervous? There's bound to be one or two solar eclipses in a few days then..."

"No kidding!" said Rinoa, laughing. "But you know what? It isn't all that strange. Just between you and me, he told me once he's been getting very nervous about a lot of things he usually didn't mind before. He said it was beginning to get "chronicle".

"You only get nervous about things because you care about them," said Quistis, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," answered Rinoa. It seemed to Quistis that she wanted to say something else, though. Rinoa stood up and walked to the little table a few feet away from the bed, where the white lily was placed. She took the flower in her hands ran her fingers over its petals.

"I've meant to ask you something for some time, now," she said.

"Really?" asked Quistis. "What is it?" But she thought that she might already know.

"You'll probably think it's kind of weird, and it's really nothing big, but I just feel like knowing a little bit."

"About what?"

"It's about, well, it's about Squall... you know, about how the way he was before we met and all? I'd really like to know, but I feel that if I ask him he'll probably just shrug it off."

"Yes, he probably will."

"You're like a big sister to him, right? You've been with him since the days at Edea's house. You probably know many things I don't, and, well, I'd like you tell me about those things."

"What "things" are you talking about? There really isn't much to know..."

"Tell me about yourselves and stuff. Tell about the relationship you two had before we all met."

What?

"What do mean? Nothing happened between us before you came along, if that's it," said Quistis a little crossly. "Did you really have to ask that?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" said Rinoa, hurriedly. "What I meant was... was..."

"You might tell yourself that's not what you meant," said Quistis a little bit more crossly, "but it's probably not going to be true. That's okay, though; it's not as if I really did mind a lot about it. In fact, I kind of expected you to ask something like that someday."

Rinoa blushed and dropped her gaze. "I... I'm sorry," she said

But Quistis was already feeling she had gone too far, as usual: Rinoa did not mean anything else, she was not implying anything, she had gone too far, she had overreacted, Rinoa would never want to be offensive...

Sometimes Quistis felt as though she could never be stern when needed.

"It's, it's okay," Quistis said, sighing. "I think I overreacted a little."

Rinoa made no answer.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. Sometimes I tend to speak out before I've thought things through. I'm sure you didn't mean anything besides..."

"No," said Rinoa. "You're right. I did mean to ask that."

This time Quistis made no reply.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. I'm the one who should apologise. I guess it's silly for me to expect from Squall to simply shut up about the things that happened..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just that... oh, man, I feel so stupid now. It's just that Squall's been so... talkative these last few days. Yeah, Squall, our own Squall. Not that he's been hanging in the cafeteria with the rest of the students all of the sudden, but, you know, with me... he's been so chatty with me, but almost all he's talked about is how impressed he was by... you."

Quistis closed her eyes; otherwise, they would have been too obviously wide open. Was that throbbing she felt her own heart?

"I'm very sorry, Quistis. I didn't know what to think of it. Now I'm beginning to think that I just convinced myself that I was coming here to visit you just to see how you were doing, when in fact I only wanted to... to..."

"Forget about it," said Quistis, calmly, as she opened her eyes and smiled at her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You weren't rude or even cold to me. You made me laugh and you made me feel better about myself. That thing about Squall, it doesn't matter. So you got a little jealous. It doesn't matter: every girlfriend is bound to feel the same way at some point in her relationship. Who knows? In your place, maybe I would've acted just the same, or worse."

"No, you wouldn't!" said Rinoa. "The calm and collected Quistis would never act that way."

"You'd be surprised," said Quistis, almost at the same time as a knock in the door made them turn to it. "Come in," she said.

The door swung open. Squall's usual frown gave place to a surprised, almost stupidly cute look. He looked around ("almost as if he were looking for a place to hide in," thought Quistis) and quickly reverted to his usual expression.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know you two were here. I'll be going now."

"Don't be silly, Squall," Quistis said, pointing at another chair. "Come on in, join us. Just now, Rinoa and I were talking about you."

Of course she had said that on purpose. Rinoa knew it and both girls burst into laughter as Squall awkwardly came in and stood not really knowing what to do. But he eventually pulled a chair and sat beside Rinoa.


	6. Blue

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

"Whaddaya know! We jus' landed one cute teacher and her boys-and- gals scout troop!"

The scouting mission had not gone as planned, as they had met with a band of rogues in the vicinities of Esthar. Although Quistis led a full squad of last-years, they were in fact outnumbered.

"I guess we're in for a good time, fellas!"

She noticed the students' anxiety. She was almost sure the bandits were no match for the SeeD cadets, but she knew one could never be too sure.

"Hey there, Blondie! Wanna take a walk wi' me? I'm sure I can give ya a hell of a long time, if ya know what I mean."

Comments like those were not common in Balamb Garden, so Quistis, unused to the feeling as she was, felt quite offended by it. Still, she made no move for her chain whip. Yet.

"Or maybe we could begin with the brunette o'er there!" said one of the bandits, nodding at Irene. She went red and, against her training, made a move to reach for her gunblade.

"Now hold it right there, bitch!" yelled the leader, pointing his gun at her. "Put yer hand away from that thing o'yours. _Now_. I know it's sure as hell kinky but..."

"Lower your weapon this instant," Quistis said, coldly. "Don't you dare point it at one of my students. You've run into a neutral squad of mercenaries, unbound to Esthar law, who may attack on self defense if threatened. Surrender and prepare to be taken into custody."

The bandits burst into hoarse laughter at her words.

"Taken into custody, ain't it?" said the leader. Well I'll be damned if you're gonna..."

Quick as light, Quistis drew her chain whip and slashed at the gun in his hand. Almost as quickly, two chain whips and a gunblade, flashed in the morning light and struck down three firearms; the fire spell and the ice spell took care of the rest of them. The only bullet that was given any chance to fly was quickly cut in half by the gunblade.

The bandits fell back, but the SeeDs quickly surrounded them. The ones wielding chain whips cracked them on the ground a few times, as Quistis had described them some of the Methods of Intimidation.

"Well done, troop," said Quistis, outstretching her arms and sighing; them, turning to the bandits she said: "You have willingly attacked a squad of the SeeD Elite Mercenary Force, performing a scouting routine under the authorization of the Government of the Esthar Republic. For this you shall be taken into custody and face trial in the City of Esthar."

Before the leader could say anything, as he was about to do, Quistis' hand rose and she slapped him in the face. "That's for you rude comments of just now. You obviously need to learn some manners in treating a lady."

"And," she added coldly, again before he could speak and drawing near, "if it should occur to you that you haven't said enough to either Irene or to me, or to any of my students for that matter, I assure you, I can pack much, much more than a slap.

"You Goody Two-Shoes would never touch me!" said the leader with a grin. "That would be, whatchacallit, excessive force! What you gonna do, huh? I've the right to remain silent and shit but sure as hell I don't wanna shut...!"

"Silence!" Quistis cried. There was a flash, and instantly the bandit quieted down, completely silenced by the spell.

"Dack, call the Esthar Police. Brief them about this incident."

"Yes, Instructor," said Dack, and he pulled out the transmitter.

"So you see," she said, addressing the students again, "any hostile situation can be handled with the proper behavior towards the assailant, not necessarily recurring to arms immediately. Had this man been attacked before his improper comments aimed at myself and Irene he would've never been so overconfident as to forget that he faced a superior foe instead of just a teacher and a schoolgirl."

The students listened attentively, but Quistis heard whispering among themselves.

"Any questions?"

One of them raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"Instructor, some of us are, uh, wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Well, the thing is, when were you junctioned to a GF right now? 'Cause, you see, none of us saw you doing it, and, uh, well, you just cast a spell right now and all..."

There was an awkward silence, in which none of the students dared ask anymore. Quistis thought a little about the answer, then a little more. Was it wise to talk already about it?

It went against almost everything she was used to, yet she judged that perhaps the time was not ripe to explain it; so she did something she had almost never done, not in front of her students nor in front of her friends, and smiled mischievously. The students, for a while, didn't know what to think.

"How I did it, you ask," she said mysteriously. "If you must know, and of course you must, every woman can learn to do it. Every woman is a sorceress at the heart."

They would understand the meaning of her words until much later.


	7. Ensemble

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

Because of the hostilities towards the nation, the Republic of Esthar was on the verge of an international conflict with the Republic of Galbadia. It had been by sole chance that she had been on the scouting assignment when the Esthar Government had requested Balamb Garden a SeeD mercenary to evaluate the current situation of their military. Headmaster Cid, of course, assured them that their very best Instructor was, in fact, in Esthar territory as of the moment.

After the fact, Quistis was given a day off. The students were to return to the Garden and another SeeD officer was to be sent. President Loire had asked her to stay in the Presidential Palace instead of being sent to the Ministry of Defense and she had been happy to oblige. Since Nida would not arrive until the next day and her dormitory (which was more like a suite than anything else) was quite comfortable she decided to spend the afternoon, after an enjoyable walk in the city, resting.

Before leaving, Dack had let the attendants know about Instructor Trepes's talent with the violin. A beautiful one was brought to her at the request of President Loire, who just happened to be walking at the time Dack praising her almost untruly (he was well on his way to become a Trepie, as Irene had clearly pointed out during dinner the day they met the rogues). An elderly butler delivered the instrument to Quistis about half an hour after she had returned to her quarters. She thanked him and immediately sat down to play it.

But there was something in her mind that did not quite let her play any music to her delight. It was like a little vine that had been growing in a tree, seemingly nothing but, left unchecked, had now reached a noticeable length; and now it grasped the tree trunk and would not let go easily of it. She could not see it, she could not speak of it and she could barely perceive it; yet there it was pressing against her chest and burdening her every time she had had to spend by herself. A sore heart, a mind ache, she would have loved to call it so, but the most terrible thing of all was that she did not even feel it deserved such titles. They were too much. That thing she felt was not quite that much.

She had often thought of it as a broken heart (because of him, of course) but now not even that explanation was enough, nor did satisfy her yearning to see it... _to see what?_ She could not see anything.

Then, after she had discarded a broken heart (perhaps not entirely, though) she had thought about loneliness, and that gave her sort of peace (but that hardly helped in the long run). Of course, she felt quite lonely, but having her friends and all she felt it was quite unfair to feel lonely. She thought, after realizing this, that it was also quite unfair the unfairness of feeling lonely. She often puzzled herself with these kinds of statements. Fortunately, they only took shape in her heart. She could never speak about such pointless conclusions.

There was nothing she hated more than not knowing what to think. Sadly, that was precisely the way she felt every time these ponderings came to her. That is why she often tried to lose herself in any kind of activities, from practicing in the Training Grounds to playing her violin a whole evening, until she could barely raise her arms and hold them so; then, her music's volume dropped almost to a whisper. She liked to think of it as caressing the strings. At the bottom of the poetry, though, she could still feel it there.

Maybe there was nothing. Perhaps it was nothing at all. Stupid child, maybe you're just in the need of being spoiled, like every stupid child had been at some point in her life. Free of all, even of SeeD, especially of SeeD. What then? Find a husband, raise a family, teach the little Quistis how to defend herself and see her proudly growing into a beautiful young woman. Stupid child.

No, but seriously ("I was being serious" she timidly told herself) she wanted to know what. What. _What_. It angered her almost to the point of tears. But, assuredly, "almost" was the key word. It angered her, but it was even more upsetting to know that it did not bother her enough to take any drastic action, just like she would dearly like to. "The calm and collected Quistis would never act that way," Rinoa had said. She hated a little that maybe she was right.

She walked out into the balcony, beginning to tell herself that she was dead on the inside. "Hasty conclusion" she told herself at the same time she noticed for the first time that someone had been playing a melody ever since the violin had been brought to her. A piano sonata. By none other than the Composer, Quistis' favorite. Oddly, though, the person was playing a sonata written for piano and violin, though, obviously, without the parts written for the violin. Oddly enough.

Quistis was a very skeptical woman, so she really did not think anything about it. She thought it was a nice coincidence, since she knew the tune and could fill in with her own playing and since, hurriedly, she could get away from herself. She went inside to fetch the instrument and walked back into the balcony. Carefully listening to the compass of the new sonata the person had begun, she played the correct note at the exact time it would have joined the other melody. The melody flew about the presidential palace, across some of the hallways, and into many rooms until it finally got stuck in Laguna's head for the rest of the day.

It was a small comfort, but it was a comfort.


	8. Meetings

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

The little girl ran into her as Quistis was exiting the dormitory hallway, but it was an accident, and the Instructor bent over to help her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl answered. "I'm so sorry I… Oh! Your coffee! I mean, your uniform!"

"That's all right," Quistis said, looking for a handkerchief in her pocket. "The stain is not that big…"

"Are you going to a meeting or something?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, but, really, don't…"

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say! I'm sorry! Can I do something? You want me to talk to your boss or something? Can I get you a clean jacket?"

"It's okay, really," Quistis said, laughing. "I've a meeting, that's right, in two hours, that is. So, you see, I've only got to go change my jacket and there, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, you ought to be more careful in the future, that's all."

"Will do, miss," the girl said.

"Oh, that won't do at all," Quistis said, leaning down to her. "My name is Quistis. Intructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe."

"Cassandra Tycoon, at your service," the girl said, bowing politely.

"Pleased to meet you, Cassandra," she said.

"Cassie!" a voice called from the elevator. Both girls turned to see whose voice was it. It was Ellone, who was just coming out of the lift.

"There you are!" she said. "Where've you been? I promised to go for a walk with you and I've been looking for you for half an hour now!"

"I completely forgot about it! Sorry, Elle, it's just that I got a little lost and I had an accident with Instructor… uh, was it Trip, ma'am?"

"Trepe," said Ellone. "So, you've met already Instructor No. 14, huh?"

"Hi, Elle," Quistis smiled.

"Hello, Quisty. Busy with schoolwork and tending to the fans, as usual?"

"That's almost not funny," she answered, rolling her eyes. "But yeah."

"What happened to your jacket?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she said, before Cassie could say anything, "just a little accident involving the coffee, which suddenly grew alive and refused to be drunk."

"Really?" Ellone laughed. "Well, better watch out for these spontaneous coffee attacks from here on. I'll put up the warning."

She noticed the hour.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Quisty. It's been a long time."

"But I admit I've hardly felt it."

"Maybe for you it really hasn't changed at all. But I must say that things have grown very quiet at the Palace, almost boring, until now, that is."

"It's my job to ensure that things will return to that quietness, Elle."

"Sure, Quisty. But in the mean time, let's get together some time. I'm sure the ambassador would like to look around Balamb before leaving. That'd give us plenty of time to catch up."

"Sure."

"You've an appointment with him, right?

"Yes, the meeting between the Esthar Ambassador and General Kain is in two hours. Headmaster Cid chose me to act as a mediator."

"Oh! So _you're_ the cute Instructor I heard Cecil talk about yesterday!" Cassie said, beaming.

"Cassie!" cried Ellone.

"Oops, maybe that wasn't quite appropriate…"

"No it wasn't, young lady. What kind of talking is that while speaking with an adult?"

"Sorry, Elle…"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, you know."

"Sorry, Instructor…"

"That's okay," Quistis said, laughing. "No harm done. I suppose I'll have to be watchful around this Cecil as much as with the fan-club, that's all."

"Don't let this indiscreet young lady make a bad impression about Cecil. He's actually quite charming and very polite. He'd never try anything improper on you."

"And he's got a cute kitty back home!" chimed in Cassie.

"I'll take your word about it, Elle."

"I hope you do. Well, it's been great seeing you again, Quisty, but you really should get going. I'm going for a walk with this sweet girl right here before she can cause any more trouble."

"Okay. Maybe we can catch up tomorrow. I wouldn't mind some leisure myself."

"That's just fine, Quisty. Good-bye, then."

"Bye, Elle."

"Bye, Quisty!" said Cassie looking back and waving her hand as she walked away. "Hope to see you soon!"

Some hours later, Quistis bade good-bye to the Galbadia and the Esthar representatives. The meeting went smoothly. General Kain and Ambassador Crescent, even though separated by more than thirty years of age, were ever respectful to each other and seemingly full of good will. A treaty was signed, ensuring lawfulness between both nations.

That evening, she felt the little need for a drink. She called Ellone and asked her if she would like to join her. They were to meet at a little bar near the train station, nowhere they should run into trouble. Quistis arrived early because the staff meeting had ended quickly: they all had agreed rather easily with her on whom to choose as the new instructor: Rank A SeeD Squall Leonhart. She could not wait to see his face when she told him that he was to be instructor No. 21, in charge of Weapon Specialization.

There were only a few people scattered about the bar. She looked around her and was very surprised when she saw Selphie, sitting a few tables away and looking quite drunk. Sitting with her was a man with tan skin, black hair and a goatee, dressed in white. He was smiling, apparently quite amused at the girl sitting in front of him. But Quistis saw how he attempted to put the half-empty bottle of vodka away from the girl while pointing at the clock on the wall. He said it was late.

"So wut?" Selphie answered, hiccupping at the end of the sentence. S'not like I'm in a hurry or something. He'll still be there, walkin' aroun' an' wavin' an' smilin' at everything that ―she hiccupped once more― seems a little bit female. Hell, I bet if a broomstick wearin' a skirt walked by him he'd probably turn and smile at it."

"Perhaps," said the man leaning back. "But that is precisely why you shouldn't be hanging around this place instead of walking back to the Garden to crack a few Morning Stars on him."

Selphie burst into laughter. "You're a vicious one, aren't ya?"

"No, not really," said the man, greeting Quistis with a nod as she sat down besides Selphie. "Actually, my job is to prevent these kind confrontations. But I suppose we all need to let out some steam from time to time."

"Quisty!" cried Selphie. "Good timing! I wan' you to meet my new friend. Cecil, this is Instructor No. 18, er, 14, Quistis Trepe, teacher extraordinaire an', _hic_, the mos' talented gal in the Garden. Quisty, this is Cecil. He came all the way from Galbadia, who'd think it?"

"Pleased to meet you," Cecil said, shaking her hand and winking.

"Pleased to meet you too."

"Aww, that's so sweet, as always, Quisty!" said Selphie leaning on her shoulder and looking at her dreamily. "So polite and correct. But let's face it, dontcha think Cecil here is a hunk, huh? Huh? And you, O Stranger, dontcha think this is one beautiful woman. And just wait 'til you see'er wearin' that civilian pink dress of hers…"

"Uh, Selph," Quistis said, looking down at her, but not really blushing, "I think you've had too much for the night…"

"Oh, 'course I haven't,_ hic_, just a round or three, right Cecil? An' speaking of which, where did I put the bottle? S'not like it grew legs or sumthing and ran away."

"Selphie…"

"Whoa," the girl said, standing up. "Jus' realized I've to use the ladies' room. An'you know what? I think I'll take my time to let you guys get to know each other."

"Uh, Selphie, that's not really necessa― no, I mean, of course, go, but I think we should get back soon, so don't take too long…"

"Nah, relax. I'm sure you'll like'im."

"That's not exactly the point, Selph…"

"Jus' let me get out of the way, 'kay?" Selphie said as she attempted to walk away from the table. She nearly knocked down a nearby flowerpot as well as bumped into a waiter. The waiter put down his tray and helped her to the restroom.

"I should probably go with her," Quistis said, getting up.

"Yeah, maybe you should," said the man, leaning back. "I already did what I could, so the only casualties were a man's whisky on the rocks and a spilled pint. I'm just going to finish my own spirituous beverage and be on my way."

"Maybe you should, Ambassador Crescent. Taking a stroll, entering a bar and having a drink, all without a bodyguard, isn't what I'd expect for a man of your importance to do."

"What makes you think I came here without someone to hold my hand? the Ambassador said. "And let me remind you, (because I know you're wise enough to already have deduced it yourself) that it is my job, not I, what is important. I'm just a normal guy trying to get by."

"Thanks for the compliment, I suppose," Quistis said, turning away. "You hardly talked to me outside of your political persona," she said looking back. "Please don't arrive to that kind of hasty conclusions."

As she walked away he heard him say, not really meaning her to listen:

_Do you always trust your first, initial feelings?_

She entered the restroom and found Selphie, leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling and mumbling to herself.

"Shell-shocked, aren't we, Selph?"

Selphie, seemed to notice her just then. "Whatcha doin'here? I thought I'd leave the two of you alone…"

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway, but we should really get you home."

"Okay, _fine_, stay single the rest of yer life!" Selphie yelled, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "I tried to help, ya know, did my part. It's up to you now, Instructor."

Quistis knew she was drunk. Quite drunk. She knew that. She knew, of course, that there was nothing behind those words.

"I'm so sorry, Quisty!" Selphie said grimacing, apparently horrified at her own words. "I didn't, _hic_, I didn't mean any of that!"

"It's okay, Selph, let's just go home."

"I'm so sorry, Quisty," she said, breaking down to tears. "I'm horrible, I know."

"No, you're not. We all make mistakes, Selphie, and why would you be the exception? Come on, let me help you up."

"No, I don' deserve it," she answered, lying down and curling on the floor, still sobbing. "I think I'll jus' stay here for a while."

"Oh, come on, Selph! No, no, don't…"

But Selphie was already brushing away her helping hand and shielding her eyes from the light. Quistis kneeled beside her and tried to lift her up. Selphie was already a big and nearly lifeless doll refusing to stand. She was falling asleep very quickly while mumbling to herself things along the line of 'I'll show'im his department, all right'.

"Oh, Selph, no, come on, get up, don't… Selphie? Are you listening? Selphie? Sefie?"

No reply. With a sigh, she laid the almost unconscious Selphie carefully on the floor and stood up. She exited the restroom. Maybe she could find someone to help her take Selphie back to the Garden, but as she looked round her she only spotted a couple, leaving the bar, and the Ambassador, quietly having his drink.


	9. Dialogue

A Fated Child: Pages in the life of Quistis

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

by Andrés aka Faethin

"Thanks again for helping us."

"It's my pleasure. Besides, only a brute would allow two ladies walk back home alone in the middle of the night."

"Maybe 'walk' isn't the adequate term."

"Maybe it isn't. But don't mind this. How's it going, Selphie?"

"How's wut goin'?"

"Never mind, Selph. We're almost home."

"All right… _hic!_"

"Who is this young man that's got her so messed up?"

"A friend of ours."

"I suppose there's quite a story behind all of this."

"Oh, it's really not that big. Actually, we don't go back a lot. But, then again, now that I think about it, you could say that we go back a long way as well."

"Cute. But that's quite vague, Instructor."

"Maybe. It's really nothing."

A pause.

"We all have to go through this kind of thing, I suppose."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know why, but that's what I supposed you were thinking. After all, we're just a bunch of kids to you, right?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Most 'grown-ups' do."

"Oh, really? Well, how old do you think I am?"

"I wouldn't know. Old enough to be an ambassador?"

"Well, certainly old enough to be an instructor, by your standard, but, an ambassador? I reckon I should be celebrating my twentieth-second autumn in four months."

"Is that so? I never would've figured it out."

"Why?"

"The beard, probably."

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that."

"So you do like it."

"Now you're pushing it."

A laugh. The garden became visible through the window.

"We're almost there. You don't mind my explaining to my aide why I'm going to be back so late?"

"You're not planning on returning to Balamb, are you?"

"What would you have me do then?"

"I'm sure Headmaster Cid could arrange your stay for the night."

"Would that be proper?"

"Why not?"

"They're expecting me back at the hotel."

"You know, we invented a while ago a little device we like to call 'te-le-phone'"

"Right, and I see why you chose the chain-whip as your weapon."

"And why is that?"

"You need no blade with a wit as sharp as yours."

"Cute, Ambassador. Will you be staying then?"

"If you insist."

"I don't think I should. It's only common courtesy I'm obliged to offer."

"Of course, Instructor. I'm beginning to understand the proper way in which to I am to speak with you."

"I thought you had that figured out already."

"I thought I had as well. But

_Do you always trust your first, initial feelings?_

She nodded.

_Special knowledge, holds truth, bears believing_

"You know the poem, Instructor?"

"I do. She's my favorite poet."

"Really? I can't say she's my favorite, but she's great, there's no denying that."

"You like poetry too?"

"I do."

"I like poultry, too! _hic!_"

Laughter.

"So who's your favorite, Ambassador?"

"_The_Poet."

"Oh, right…"

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that. It's just that I've never been able to understand him, you know?. There is a poem, though, that I love, even if I don't really get it."

"Which one is it?"

"I don't remember its title."

"Quote something from it."

"All right."

_Because I do not hope to turn again  
Because I do not hope  
Because I do not hope to turn  
Desiring this man's gift and that man's scope  
I no longer strive to strive towards such things  
(Why should the agèd eagle stretch its wings?)  
Why should I mourn  
The vanished power of the usual reign?_

"That's quite a poem, Instructor. One of his best."

"You know it?"

"I do. But it's very sad. Beautiful, but very sad."

"I know. But it's so... so... well, spare me the right word. You know what I mean. And I don't mind its sadness."

"You've good taste, Instructor, I'll tell you that."

"Perhaps, Ambassador, but I'm not sure about what do you mean by 'taste'"

"What else can I mean by it? You like good stuff."

"I remember once having a discussion about taste. One of my students argued that there is no such thing as 'good taste' or 'bad taste'."

"I think I know what he meant: that there is no good taste or bad taste, there's only taste and lack thereof."

"Exactly. How would you know?"

"Parallel lines of thought. I'm not sure he's right, though."

"Well I think he made a good point. You can't really say, for example, that, say, the Composer was the best musician of the World without having heard quite a lot of music. The same goes backward: if somebody declared that Julia Heartilly was the best thing that ever happened to music, I would assume simply that this person hasn't heard (or hasn't understood at least) the many other forms of music, including the Composer."

A pause.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like 'that'. I was just realizing this: you must really be a good teacher. I can tell by the way you seemed to lose yourself while explaining these things to me."

Another pause. She turned away, facing the window, a small blush on her face. She was smiling.

"We're here," she said, as the car went through the Garden gate. I stopped a few yards from the turnstiles.

"I don't think Selphie's going anywhere on her own," he said, putting the drunk girl's arm around his neck. "I better help you take her to her dorm."

"Thank you."

They carried Selphie all the way to her dormitory. It was almost midnight and they didn't run into anybody. After tucking her in while the Ambassador waited outside, Quistis turned the lights off, Selphie muttering something in her sleep. She went outside and quietly closed the door.

"I'll have to inform Headmaster Cid about your staying for the night," she said as they walked down the hallway. She was walking in front of him as if she were escorting him.

"Is it really necessary?", he said with a yawn. "I'm beginning to think this whole deal is going to get me into trouble. Wait till they find out I didn't make it back to the hotel. I think it's too late to phone them."

"Well, that's the price of a few hours in the company of the lovely ladies of the Garden," she smiled.

"You mean _the_ Lovely Lady of the Garden," said the Ambassador.

She stopped and slowly and suspiciously turned around to face him; she wanted to look at his face and realize his intentions. But she saw nothing but an honest smile and his brown, tired eyes.

Was she really...?

"Thank you, I suppose. And by the way, my name is Quistis."

"Pleased to meet you Quistis. I'm Cecil."

They resumed their quiet march down the hallway, but this time Cecil walking beside her.

"So, Quistis, do you like the Composer then?"


End file.
